


Shibari!!! on Ice

by seidenspinner



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Ice Skating, M/M, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenspinner/pseuds/seidenspinner
Summary: In season 2, Yuuri and Victor take their pairs routine to a whole new level.





	




End file.
